


Jin please join the team, yes you can have a nap first

by sever77



Category: Bravery Network Online
Genre: Gamplay references, Gen, Two narrators, emotional type fighters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: Wendel takes it upon himself to (Lunch) Invite Jin to the hotshot becker's teamas of the date this was written, Jin is not available to play, but is available on CPU teams[Wendel caught wind of the plan to recruit him and volunteered to offer the invite.“Ooh, a Lunch Invite, I bet! Too bad Jin’s too tired for any other feelings!”]
Relationships: Jin (Bravery Network Online)/Wendel (Bravery Network Online)





	Jin please join the team, yes you can have a nap first

**Author's Note:**

> Lottie reminded me of the Jefferees, so lives rent-free in my head providing a running commentary on some of my matches  
> I'd like to write a Euler fic sometime as he is one of my favourites!

Jin hadn’t joined the hotshot becker’s team yet. He was quite hard to pin down out of a bravery fight-

“Not to mention asleep!”

Right, he didn’t exactly sleep everywhere, but if there was an opportunity, he’d pull down his blindfold and catch some z’s.

“Which makes him hard to recruit!”

Yes. Wendel caught wind of the plan to recruit him and volunteered to offer the invite.

“Ooh, a Lunch Invite, I bet! Too bad Jin’s too tired for any other feelings!”

Well, it didn’t work, but Wendel was stubborn, offered him-

“A Bribe? That wouldn’t be enough to convince him with his defence against emotions, but it’s a start!”

Jin wasn’t too bothered, he was even mildly interested, but since it was Wendel specifically, he offered-

“A Heart to Heart? I’m not sure if I should be eavesdropping any more. Aw, who am I kidding, this is bravery knowledge!”

Right! This is important to document, Wendel was quite-

“Detached!”

-today, so it didn’t do much, then Wendel tried his last trick, a guilt trip with-

“Sob Story! But Jin’s only thinking about his next nap!”

Not exactly, because he chose that moment to reveal how much he-

“Admires Wendel? That’s a one hit knock out! Oh I hope he still joins your team later, no hard feelings.”

No hard feelings exactly! Just tiredness, because Jin was still-

“Up Past His Bedtime!”

Thanks Lottie, we’ll get him on the team later, maybe I need a software update first.


End file.
